


Wish for More Wishes

by Missy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Magic lamps, Motherhood, Trick or Treat: Treat, Wishes Gone Awry, magic gone awry, self-actualization, self-realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Della realizes she's made a mistake when she wishes she might become a perfect mom to the triplets.





	Wish for More Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).

The lamp was small and indistinguishable from the other treasures in Scrooge McDuck’s vault. One wouldn’t notice it at first glance, where you perusing the wares inside. 

And Della was perusing it because she knew exactly what it could do. 

She also knew that doing this was dangerous, and bad. But, well.

She just wanted things to be _better_. She wanted the boys to trust her. She wanted to understand them more immediately. In a way that was better, not easier. She wanted them to be together, instead of flaking apart, going to different parties alone on Halloween. And she knew she’d given the boys this lesson already, about shortcuts and magic and how dangerous it was, but she’d used the lamp once as a girl. No harm had come to her when she’d asked for more friendship bracelets. She still had a couple of thousand of them in her ship.

With a gulp, she took the lamp and folded it into her grip. “I wish,” she thought, and rubbed a palm over the polished surface. “I wish I were the perfect mother.”

***   
For a moment, everything was fine. Sure, the dress she was wearing was totally gross, but the boys were listening to her! They wanted to spend time with her! Everything was awesome.

And she could cook, which was something she had never been interested in before, but hey.

And then everything really wasn’t, because suddenly everything was turning black and white like an awful sitcom. Worse, her boys were so…boring. Polite. Sure they were mostly kind, sure they could be so to others – but boring?! Them?! 

Uh oh. Better fix it.

*** 

And she did, after a lot of embarrassed confessing. It was miraculous, and yeah, she accepted a tongue-lashing from Uncle Scrooge, because she totally deserved it. Part of Della was prepared for a life of total isolation after her faux pas.

But the boys came to her room. They wanted her to come to a monster truck show! And a museum! And a mall!

Della said yes to all three offers.

She wasn’t perfect, but that would be fine. And no shortcuts were necessary to get her there.


End file.
